


First Aid

by hedgielettuce



Series: The universe where we do not commit reckless unlubricated buttsex [1]
Category: 2moons2, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Aid, M/M, Realizing Feelings, Seduction, Smut, hiding like a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgielettuce/pseuds/hedgielettuce
Summary: Beam plans on angrily confronting Forth, but accidentally sees something that makes him realize his true feelings.(first chapter is gen, second chapter is smut - the first chapter is stand-alone if you are looking for nonsexual Forth/Beam feelings)





	1. Realization (rated g)

Beam was just building up a good head of steam - arguments lined up in a row to hurl at Forth at high volume: reasons he should leave Beam absolutely alone for the rest of time - when he reached Forth's dorm room and found the door ajar. He slowed down. Several low voices were talking, muffled, and Beam crept closer and peered inside, straining to hear.

Three young men were sitting in a row on the edge of Forth's bed. Beam winced in sympathy at the bruises and oozing cuts on their faces. They were all looking down at the their hands - also bruised and scraped. One of them had silent tears carving clean lines through the grime and blood on his cheeks.

Forth walked into view, and Beam startled, drawing back instinctively, as if Forth would somehow sense him. That low baritone was soft and sweet as Forth spoke to his juniors, and Beam couldn't help but peek again. His heart did something weird - a kind of dip, or flip - as he saw Forth on his knees, gently brushing the tears from that kid's face. 

"Hey now," Beam made out the words. "First fight is always the worst. You did fine." 

Only one sentence in three made it clearly to Beam, hovering in the doorway. He watched, mesmerized, as Forth unpacked a rather extensive-looking kit and methodically began cleaning up the wounds. It had never occurred to Beam that Forth might be as adept at dealing with the aftermath as he was at picking fights, but he had clearly had some kind of emergency training - the way he frisked them professionally, searching for sore spots or unusual lumps, was not something a layperson would think to do. 

And all the while, Forth talked to them in that gentle voice. 

It wasn't that Beam didn't know that Forth was kind. And he had always believed Forth to be competent, although he'd never watched Forth at work. But it was another thing to watch him comfort his juniors. He made them laugh with stories of his freshman year fights and his embarrassing reactions afterwards, all the while cleaning, sterilizing, and bandaging their wounds with tenderness and efficiency. Beam's eyes traced his strong hands as they delicately applied ointment to a cut, and something quiet and warm lit in his belly and spread to his limbs.

"It's okay to be scared," Forth told the boys quietly, as he took off his last pair of gloves and tossed them in the trashbin. "Anyone who tells you they're not is lying. My door is always open, if you need to talk about it." Beam felt heavy, full of sweetness, and found himself eyeing that broad back and thinking how nice it would be to wind his arms around Forth and breathe in the smell of his neck.

The kids thanked Forth, stiffly climbing to their feet. They wai'd carefully and Beam had to dart around the corner to avoid being spotted as they left. He stood there for long minutes, heart racing, catching up to the sensations in his body and his heart.

"Fuck," he murmured at himself. He could no longer deny it - he wanted that kind of tender care, and he wanted it from Forth.


	2. A study in anatomy (explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beam finally finds an opportunity to make his move...but it doesn't turn out the way he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my headcanon, there is no wifey business (sorry friends who are into that). Also in my headcanon, Forth is very switchy, but Beam has no idea what he is doing - so of course Forth is not going to let him anywhere near his ass until Beam has done all the appropriate research. /end rant about rigid top/bottom dichotomies.

The side of Beam’s neck kept itching, and it was driving him crazy. There was no bug bite, no rash, and the itching wasn’t constant - he couldn’t diagnose it. Until he caught a flash of Engineering blue out of the corner of his eye and realized it was from being watched. His heart tripped into a wild run. Beam tried to look without being obvious about it, resting his chin on his hand and listing to the side until he could see Forth standing at a nearby bookshelf. He was pretending to read from a textbook but glancing at Beam far too often to really be absorbing any of the information in it. Beam cursed his racing pulse and inability to catch his breath, wishing all the wobbly feelings would go away. He had figured out what he wanted, made up his mind about Forth already, so he should be able to act on it without losing his mind like a high schooler!

"Stop hovering," he commanded waspishly, when he could get enough air together. He kept his eyes steadily on his notes but caught Forth's startled jump in his peripheral vision. Forth came closer, lingering uncertainly just outside. "Come inside and close the door behind you." Beam didn't even look up as he came inside, obediently closing the study room's heavy oak door. The fluttering in his heart made Beam extra determined to appear cool and calm on the outside.

"Can I study near you?" Forth was still speaking to him in that soft tone made his entire body just want to melt.

"Whatever." Beam was having a truly hard time keeping his voice steady and casual, but he thought he pulled off looking reluctant as he shifted some of his papers out of the way. Forth arranged his things very neatly in that small space and settled himself to study. A tiny frown set itself between his eyebrows as he sketched, and for some reason it made Beam's stomach do a cartwheel.

His heart would not calm down either. His body tingled strangely, hyperaware of every slight movement of the table as Forth made his diagram, and he swore he could feel the warmth radiating from him. Beam's eyes kept sneaking without permission to Forth's arms - muscles flexing minutely as he sketched - and his strong hands, sure in their movements as they shifted the ruler and drew decisive lines. There was the gentle curve of his cheek. His lips...

His whole body went back to that night suddenly, a lightning flash of the very vivid sensation of Forth's mouth on his cock overcoming him. He flushed hot from head to toe, averted his eyes. He stared down at his notes without seeing them for long minutes, willing down the pink in his cheeks.

Forth had shifted, while he struggled internally, to scratch the back of his head, still frowning at his work. The move arranged his shoulder and bicep in a position that made Beam feel positively hungry, and what had been the very faintest sparks of an erection were now smouldering in earnest. He wavered for just a half a second longer before giving in to his desire.

\----

The frown on Forth's face as he looked up from his work was adorable, and it was difficult to keep his own expression businesslike and neutral.

"I need you to quiz me." He held out a sheaf of papers. Forth put down his set square and took them, leafing through.

"What about?"

"We're heading into a unit on disorders of the spine and I need to review my basic skeletal and muscular anatomy. But it feels stupid to keep studying these weird-looking diagrams and drawings." None of this was, strictly speaking, factual, but an engineering major wouldn't know any different. Beam gathered up all his bravado, walked behind Forth, and began rucking up his shirts as if this were completely normal.

"What! I..."

"Shut up, I need to look at a real back so I know what I'll be looking at as a doctor." Forth let him take the shirts off, glancing back at him several times but giving in meekly to Beam's stern look. Forth shuffled the papers some more.

"All right. Okay, um...Ah!" Beam smirked at Forth's reaction as he ran his thumbs down the nape of his neck.

"Cervical vertebrae, C1 through C7." His hands wanted to linger but he didn't let them, watching Forth search for the diagram of the backbones.

"Right. Er..." Beam put some pressure on his fingers this time, giving a light massage as he outlined Forth's spine, down to the bottom of his ribs.

"Thoracic vertebrae, T1 through T12." He could see the bob of Forth's adam's apple as he swallowed hard. He let his fingers stay there, still and firm - completely professional - against Forth’s skin.

"What did you say?" Beam repeated himself, feeling smug. Forth cleared his throat. "Okay, that's right."

"Lumbar spine, L1 through L5," Beam continued, making his touch light. He felt Forth lean back, chasing him instinctively, and it made him light-headed for just a second, giddy and full of butterflies.

"Yeah, you've got it." There was an uncertain waver in Forth's voice.

Beam pushed him forward against the table without warning, waited a moment for any resistance. There was none, and so he leaned over Forth.

"Sacrum, S1 through S5, fused," he murmured, right against the shell of his ear, while stroking his fingers slowly down from the small of Forth's back towards his ass. "And, of course, your coccyx," he pressed a kiss to the side of Forth's neck as one finger continued down, into the dip at the top of his buttocks.

"Aren't you worried someone will walk in?" Forth whispered, taut from head to toe.

"No one ever comes down here," Beam replied automatically, then cringed.

"This isn't the first time you've played 'help me study for an anatomy test' in here, is it?" But Forth sounded delighted, not angry. In his split-second of hesitation (this encounter now having deviated from his script) Forth turned and swept him into his lap. "You're seducing me!" Beam tried to frown into that thousand-watt smile, but Forth just hugged him and grinned more widely. “Beam is seducing me,” he sing-songed.

"You're delusional." He started to stand. Forth tugged him back down, but Beam wasn't actually trying very hard to get up.

"No I'm not. You told me to close the door - because you were planning on seducing me down here! This is one of your playboy tricks." He leaned against the chairback, crossing his arms behind his head. "I'm willing to be seduced, you should go for it." Beam flicked his forehead hard, trying to bluff his way through the blush in his cheeks. He could feel Forth trying to catch his eyes and resisted looking at him.

"Hey." Forth’s voice was soft again. "Beam..." Forth sighed. "You were seducing me and it worked, Beam. My heart was beating so loudly I could barely hear what you were saying." And Forth tugged Beam more fully into his lap - Beam could unmistakably feel Forth's half-hard cock against his thigh. When Forth spoke again, his voice was deeper, and a little husky. "Now that you've brought up anatomy, I've always wondered..." Forth picked up one of Beam's hands, making Beam's heart stumble over several beats and then race to catch up. "What are these bones called?"

Beam's eyes snapped to his face as Forth licked the tip of his forefinger, oh god Forth was taking that finger into his mouth and  _ sucking _ on it, gaze firmly on Beam's face the whole time.

"I...the...fuh...phalanges..." his mouth was on complete autopilot. Forth's eyes crinkled in a smile as Beam crooked his finger inside his mouth, fascinated and too turned on to be thinking clearly about what he was doing. He just remembered that wicked tongue licking over the head of his cock and...

"And these?" Forth murmured, letting that finger slip away and dipping his tongue in the crease between two fingers. He licked up between the knuckles repeatedly, still holding Beam's eyes. The sucking had made Beam’s heart race, but this...it made him nervous and embarrassed and aroused, but he didn’t remember why.

"Met..." Beam tried for a moment to answer, and then realized that neither of them actually gave a shit about anatomy. He grabbed a fist of Forth's hair and pulled him into a kiss, greedy for Forth's lips, greedy for Forth's hands roaming over his body. Forth didn't disappoint him - he brought them both to their feet with a slow push of the muscles in his thighs - strength of a very promising nature in a lover - and swept the papers on the table to the side. Beam couldn't help but moan as Forth laid him down, covered him. His fingers hooked into those firm shoulders, Forth's skin already bared everywhere he reached, hot and smooth over hard muscles.

"Beam, you're making me crazy," Forth murmured against his lips, sinking his hand into Beam's hair and settling their hips more firmly together. Beam raked his fingernails down Forth's back, trying to provoke him. He wanted Forth, and he didn’t want time to overthink it.

"Forth," He nearly couldn't continue as Forth's hips shifted against him involuntarily at the sound of his name. "Let's do it. Fuck me again." Beam couldn’t help that his face flamed red, but he kept his expression as nonchalant as possible. He wasn’t expecting Forth to rear back, looking surprised.

"Fuck you...again? You don't remember our first night together very well, do you?" Beam searched his face, confused. It was true, Beam didn't remember all that much...mainly flashes of sensation here and there. But his ass hurt and he'd been walking gingerly for days - of course Forth had fucked him! And he hadn’t denied it, either, any time they’d talked about it. He kept trying to “take responsibility,” even.

"What do you..." Forth cut him off with a finger over his lips.

"Shhh, it doesn't matter. Let me show you what you missed out on." And then he kissed Beam and Beam forgot all his questions in favor of the shivers running up and down his spine.

The kiss went on and on, barely letting up for air, and their bodies got more and more entangled. Forth was pulling him closer, shifting urgently against him as Beam felt both of them getting hard. They were so tightly twined that he had no luck trying to inch off his own shirt, desperately wanting to be skin against skin. Forth finally pulled all the way away and stripped him, with the firm efficiency of a man who had plotted out the minimum number of moves to achieve nakedness. His confidence was stunningly attractive - it reminded Beam of the way he’d felt watching Forth treat the wounds of his juniors that day, hands firm and sure.

He fumbled, panting, at Forth's belt. Forth's hair was wildly disheveled from his hands, his cheeks were flushed, his eyes soft and sweet. It was a sharp contrast with the decisive tugs of his hand as Forth took over, undoing his own belt and shoving down his jeans and boxers. Beam bit his bicep eagerly, making him hiss. He wanted Forth against him, but the man on top of him resisted with a smile and leaned down to kiss his neck.

Beam tried to muffle his cries as Forth pulled his body this way and that, kissing and sucking and biting him, leaving a trail from collarbone to hip. When he took Beam's cock in his mouth, Beam stopped caring entirely if anyone might walk by and hear him. He forgot that other people even existed.

"Fuck, the noises you make..." Forth murmured against his cockhead. “I’ve been thinking of them every day since that night at Laem’s.” Beam couldn’t even spare a thought to be shy as Forth dove right back into sucking him until Beam was begging him - for what, he wasn't even sure. 

"That CAN'T be SANitary!" Beam yelped in shock, as Forth flipped him over suddenly and buried his tongue in Beam's ass. His voice broke in rhythm with the broad flat strokes of Forth's tongue, over a place where he'd never even imagined a tongue. “Holy fuck,” he panted, and then suddenly put two and two together. His nervousness and excitement when Forth had licked between his knuckles… “Did we...did we do this that night?”

"Stop thinking and relax for me," Forth growled, and spread him open more firmly. Beam gritted his teeth on his embarrassment, mind racing anxiously to remember when he had last showered, but the sensation was too new and overwhelming to ignore for long. Soon he was pressing back against Forth's insistent tongue, hand on his own cock, whispering curse words against his bracing arm.

"No!" he protested as Forth pulled away. Forth pressed a kiss to his shoulder and brushed a thumb firmly where his mouth had been. Beam blushed as his hips arched back into that touch.

"Lube?" Beam gestured incoherently at his bag, and Forth dug it out. His heart flipped a little, from the corners of his eyes watching the man who was about to fuck him frown at the ingredients list. His thumb was still idly stroking Beam's asshole as he read, and then he nodded and set the bottle down on the table. He dug around in the bag for another moment and came up with a condom, and Beam took the firmer press of his thumb as approval.

"Fuck," even Beam couldn’t tell if he was moaning or cursing at Forth to be faster.

"We'll get there, babe. We'll get there." He swore at him in earnest, but Forth just laughed and drizzled lube down over him, and Beam didn't care what he said anymore as long he kept up those sweet circles just there.

"Relax," Forth reminded him, after a long quiet time of just their breathing, just the feeling of his fingers pressing and teasing Beam's ass. The sound of his voice brought Beam back to himself - he realized his eyes were tightly shut, his back tense. Forth smoothed a hand over his back, soothing him. "I'm going to let you take it yourself, when you're ready." Forth stilled the motions of his hand, just resting the tip of his index finger right against the opening.

“Just do it,” Beam said harshly, relaxing not a single iota. 

"Beam." He didn’t respond. "Ai'Beam." A pause. "Beam, look at me.  _ Look at me _ ." Forth was devastatingly sexy like this, his eyes predatory, covered in a sheen of sweat, color high in his cheeks. Fuck, Beam wanted to just eat him. "Beam, you don't have to. We can do something else." Forth started to shift and Beam grabbed his arm, holding him still. He closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. This wasn’t how he had imagined it. The finger against his ass stroked him softly. “I want you to do it, because it won’t hurt that way.” Forth said softly in his ear, and then kissed his shoulder tenderly. Beam felt his nerves start to melt into that care.

He leaned back against Forth’s finger, pressed out against it. The sensation was strange, a little sharp until Forth adjusted the angle for him and added more lube. He was anxious, quite frankly, because it felt like he had to poop, and that was not really very sexy? Except he very, very much still wanted to move on Forth's finger, against Forth's finger, so clearly it wasn't that unsexy either? He felt Forth's warmth cover his back again.

"Don't worry so much," he whispered into Beam's ear, making him shiver. "Just do what feels good." Beam moaned as Forth bit his shoulder, rocked himself back and then forward. Forth pressed him carefully, up and down, left and right, getting him used to the sensation and the stretch of it.

"Two this time," he said eventually. Forth's voice was husky, and Beam could feel his cock, hard and brushing against the back of his thigh. The tips of two fingers brushed Beam's hole, teasing, until Beam firmly pressed back back and took them inside. Forth gripped his ass bruisingly tight. 

"Fuck," both of them whispered, and then laughed together. The sound of it made Beam feel warm deep in his belly - warm and safe. He rocked back. Forth began moving his hand gently, meeting Beam's shallow thrusts.

"Forth, that feels...it feels so..." the sentence fell apart as Forth fingerfucked him more firmly, more surely, adding more lube and yet another finger. Beam held still and just felt it, took it, wanted more. "Please!" Forth was parting his fingers inside rhythmically, stretching and coaxing him open and it made Beam feel dirty and desperate.

"What do you want, Beam?" he purred against Beam's ear.

"I want to see your face," he blurted, and then burned with mortification. Forth, on the other hand, had no hesitation. He withdrew his fingers carefully and then dragged Beam upright for a kiss, placing the condom in his hands. Then he threw himself down on the floor, on his back, and tugged at Beam's knee until he came down on top of him. It took them a moment to sort themselves out, for Beam to catch on and straddle him. Forth's cock was there between his thighs, red and hard, and the thought of doing it - really doing it, not drunk this time, made Beam feel hot, and he could no longer tell the difference between embarrassment and arousal.

He tore the condom packet desperately and rolled it down, Forth's hissed curse making him nervous. His hand found the bottle of lube, and he squeezed recklessly, slicking down one hand so much it dripped. He palmed Forth's cock, and then raised himself up over it. Forth groaned and gripped him tightly.

"Go slowly," he advised, and Beam wanted to delay, trying not to shake. He kissed Forth and stroked him slowly. Forth saw right through him. "You don't have to," he murmured, forehead to forehead, eyes soft and his hand touching Beam's cheek.

"I want to..." Forth's strong arms went around his waist to squeeze him.

"Nothing to be nervous about, Beam. I'm here with you." Beam took a deep breath, sat up and reached back, getting Forth's cock against him and hovering there. This isn't how he thought it would happen. He had tried to imagine himself taking Forth, but mostly he had imagined being taken, forcefully but consensually, had imagined pain. He looked down - the man beneath him was tense as a bowstring, but the expression on his face was a study in relaxation, as if it didn't matter to him at all if Beam chose to do this or not. Beam appreciated the effort.

Taking Forth in was slow, and he helped, tugging Beam to adjust the angle, reading every wince and huff of breath. Beam had never felt so in tune with someone he was fucking (spared a fraction of half a thought to feel guilty to his previous lovers). He was lost in the way Forth was touching him, whispering to him, easing him down. He wanted to reach the bottom, wanted to be so good that Forth would feel as undone as he did, but Forth caught Beam's wince and stilled him.

"Hey...don't worry about me. Just do what feels good to you. I’m barely hanging on as it is, you feel so good." He was panting and his hair was starting to stick to the sweat on his forehead, and Beam believed him. He tugged him by the neck until Forth sat up enough to be kissed, fiercely. Beam took his time adjusting to the new sensations, moving his hips just a little at a time. When he squeezed his muscles experimentally a few times, Forth groaned and collapsed back against the carpet, body wracked with shivers. Beam saw his hands clench into fists and unclench, as if he were trying desperately not to grab at him. He did it again, smirking into the glare he received as a result. "Smartass," Forth even cursed at him affectionately.

"Is that any way to talk to your lover?" he scolded, joking. He leaned down over Forth, discovered he liked this angle, sliding up him and down him a little further than before.

"Lover?" Forth always wore his emotions very nakedly on his face, and the hope there made Beam's heart squeeze in a way he didn't entirely understand.

"Lover." Before Forth could say anything else, Beam began moving firmly atop him, until Forth was clinging to him and crying out, and then he came desperately into him, hips bucking. Beam felt powerful, riding him through it, stroking the sweaty hair from his forehead and seeing the hazy look in his eyes. He pressed soft kisses to Forth’s face and mouth, kissed away a tear or two that escaped. 

He tried to hide his disappointment as Forth softened and slipped out of him, but Forth only  _ looked _ hazy with pleasure - he spotted the flash of a frown and chuckled.

"Don't worry, lover of mine. I'll take good care of you." Beam was on his back before he could blink. Forth teased him for a bare moment, lips at the tip of his cock, fingers just brushing his entrance, until Beam was about to curse at him. Then the hot heat of his mouth went down and down until Beam couldn't watch anymore, head falling back in pleasure as he was deep-throated and long fingers slid into him at the same time.

Everything went white and overwhelming just when Forth curled a finger, and Beam came back to himself bit by bit. Forth was above him, eyes locked on his face. He was smiling down at Beam sweetly, and it turned the intense physical pleasure into something deeper, more fortifying.

"What the fuck was that?" Beam gasped, and then his brain scrambled up to speed. "Was that my prostate?!" Forth nodded, curled his finger again, and Beam could care less that he was moaning and thrashing and begging for Forth to suck his cock again, and whatever else -  _ keep doing whatever it was that he was doing with his fingers _ .

It felt like it went on forever, and was also over too soon - it didn’t feel like he had a distinct moment of orgasm, like he was used to. The feelings went on and on, ebbed and flowed. Forth was everywhere he reached, everything he could see, every taste and every smell, and then everything grew softer, less sharply pleasurable, and he floated back down very slowly. Forth's hands stroking softly over his skin helped him find his edges, which were fitted neatly into the embrace of Forth's body, and he nuzzled his face into that warm, good smelling shoulder and just tried to remember how to breathe.

"You were amazing," Forth murmured to him. "So incredibly sexy. I love touching you like that." Beam snuggled further into him. "You taste so good," he murmured, right into Beam's ear, and just laughed as he was pinched for his audacity.

Beam pulled away to get a good look at him. Forth was absolutely  _ covered _ in parallel lines of red scratch marks, in sets of three and four. His hair was sticking up in all directions, and there was a bright purpling hickey just over his collarbone.

"Don't be embarrassed," he gathered Beam back into his arms. "You fucked me so well."

"Embarrassed, my ass." Beam muttered, but let himself be snuggled.

"Mmm, yes, that ass," Forth agreed, squeezing it. He laughed again as Beam hit him. "How is it? Do you hurt at all?" Beam flexed experimentally, surprised when it gave him just a little twinge.

"Not bad." He sat up suddenly. "Hey! You said we didn't fuck that night at Laem's, so why the hell did my ass hurt so much? What did you do?" Forth lost it into giggles, and no amount of glaring would make him stop.

"What did  _ I _ do?" he wheezed, as if this were the funniest question on the planet. "What did  _ I _ do!" Beam slapped his naked thigh sharply, again when he didn't stop giggling. After the third slap he found his wrist trapped tightly in Forth's hand, and Forth's dark eyes were hot and serious.

"Be careful," he warned, but there was a slight smile at the corners of his mouth. "I might like it a little too much."

"Stop trying to change the subject," Beam retorted, trying to hide that his mouth was dry and that he was filing away a half-dozen fantasies about spanking...shit, the thought of Forth’s firm ass in front of him, covered in handprints… He shook himself back to the point as Forth held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you. But back at my place,  _ after _ we shower. I'm not hanging around naked on this carpet anymore. Who knows how many people have been seduced here, and not just by you."

That shower, back in Forth’s dorm, was full of slick groping hands and hot kisses, and by the time they made it to bed, mostly dry and still entirely naked, Beam was so exhausted that he completely forgot to ask. And maybe it didn't really matter anyway.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was harder to wrangle than I expected! I hope you enjoyed it. Comments make me so happy, if you feel so inspired.

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly inspired by Forth's amazing, incredibly soft tone in the conversation with Beam in the car in episode 8. Pavel Phoom, how dare you play him that way. I can't even. How am I supposed to function when I have so many feelings about fictional bisexuals?


End file.
